


Асфальтоукладчик

by EmilleS



Series: Асфальтоукладчик [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, UST, modern!AU, кастрюля
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilleS/pseuds/EmilleS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как сделать из парка автостоянку, или о вреде деревьев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Асфальтоукладчик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seliamar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliamar/gifts).



> Написано на [ФБ-2014](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/) для команды [Gintama](http://fk-2014.diary.ru/?tag=5100973)

Единственным желанием Такасуги Шинске было, чтобы все люди провалились в ад. Можно даже пониже.  
Чёрт возьми – он не был министром, не управлял городом и не решал, что очередной парковке нужно быть именно на месте старого тенистого парка. Нет, он был всего лишь простым асфальтоукладчиком и. Ему. Просто. Дали. Это чёртово. Задание.  
Но идиотам в зелёных футболках из натурального хлопка очевидно было на это плевать.  
– Прекратить вырубку деревьев!  
– Нет превращению парка в стоянку!  
– Трава вместо асфальта! – надрывались они, грозно потрясая табличками.  
Такасуги бы выдержал их крики и дикие пляски, но эти дебилы мешали работать и, что ещё хуже, с завидной регулярностью лезли под каток.  
За чью-нибудь ненужную ногу или руку он не особо волновался, но представить, что его прекрасный Чёрный Зверь – с жёлтым корпусом и щедрой россыпью наклеек в виде искрящихся фиолетовых бабочек – окажется в потёках крови и ошмётках мяса, было выше его сил. Приходилось останавливаться, угрожающе шипеть и обещать запастись кирпичами в кабине.  
К середине третьего дня Такасуги уже так задолбался, что решил уйти на перерыв подальше. Нежно похлопав руль Зверя и пообещав поскорее вернуться, он вылез наружу и развалился – чуть в отдалении – под одним из тех деревьев, которые ещё не успели выкорчевать, очищая ему место для работы. Визги истеричной толпы слышались приглушённее, чай в термосе был крепким и вяжущим рот, земля под спиной тёплой и сухой, а вкус у сигареты – густым и насыщенным.  
– Ну кто тут, блин, дымит и мешает человеку поспать? – раздался унылый голос откуда-то изнутри дерева. Такасуги подскочил и больно ударился затылком о ствол.  
– Ты блядь кто? – выдохнул он подозрительно. Следом услышал шорох и обернулся, как раз успев увидеть, как по траве катится какой-то белобрысый придурок в ядовито-зелёной майке осточертевших ему «зелёных». Тот, перевернувшись на спину, выгнулся, пытаясь рассмотреть его вверх тормашками.  
«Ну как собака», – раздражённо подумал Такасуги: «Ты ещё язык высунь».  
Язык придурок не высунул, но вот рот приоткрыл. Рот сложился в идеальное карикатурно-порнушное «О». Такасуги эта мысль показалась смутно странной, но он решил отложить разборки с собой на потом.  
– Вали отсюда, – неприязненно посоветовал он, отворачиваясь. – Твои дружки где-то в той стороне, вот с ними и лежи.  
– Вот ещё, – неожиданно обиженно буркнул тот. – Где хочу, там и лежу!  
– Ги-ин-са-ан! – вдруг раздался рядом с ними оглушительный вопль и из кустов выпрыгнул странный парень в очках с зелёной повязкой на лбу. – Опять отлыниваешь?!  
– А всё ты виноват, – беззлобно сообщил тот спине Такасуги. – Я ведь так сладко спал.  
Такасуги промолчал, смакуя удовлетворение – наконец-то он смог хоть немного отомстить за все то, что устроили ему малахольные защитнички природы.  
На следующий день он понял, что лучше бы и дальше отгонял от Зверя безымянных, похожих друг на друга как две капли воды, самоубийц и обещал прибить их кирпичом – на тех это, в отличие от одного прилипчивого придурка, хотя бы действовало.  
Гинтоки, которого он, старательно вспомнив, до этого видел только пару раз у стола с халявными обедами, неожиданно стал оказываться повсюду: на первой линии пикетирующих – занудливо и раздражающе громко орущего «Скажем НЕТ асфальту!», под деревьями, у которых он обедал или курил, а однажды, придя на рабочее место, он застал ублюдка трогающим его Зверя. Такасуги от такой наглости сначала даже опешил – а Гинтоки всё ходил вокруг катка, периодически фривольно гладил жёлтые бока, обводил пальцами контуры бабочек, и даже попытался пробраться в кабину. В этот момент Такасуги наконец ожил и, подскочив, дёрнул того за майку на себя. Не ожидавший такой подлости Гинтоки вскрикнул и повалился назад, а Такасуги, вместо того, чтобы отойти в сторону, досадно замешкался – и, конечно же, тут же оказался придавлен к земле.  
Перестав вслушиваться в гудение головы и снова начав дышать, он обнаружил, что Гинтоки неведомым образом умудрился перевернуться в полёте, и теперь он лежит, уткнувшись ему в живот.  
Поймав себя на мысли: «О, а у него и тут волосы белые», – Такасуги решительно спихнул придурка вбок и осторожно поднялся, игнорируя возмущённый бубнёж.  
– Кто так обращается с людьми, ты такой грубый, Такасуги-кун, как можно…  
– Откуда ты вообще знаешь, как меня зовут? – неприязненно уточнил тот, вставая и отряхивая форменный комбинезон.  
Но незатыкаемый Гинтоки внезапно замолчал. Посмотрев вниз, Такасуги увидел только непроницаемую улыбку и насмешливо прищуренные глаза.  
«Это он от солнца», – уверенно подумал он, забираясь в кабину. Но когда он уже собирался закрыть за собой дверь, Гинтоки схватил его за лодыжку и, почти упершись подбородком в колено, жарко сказал:  
– Эй, Такасуги-кун, прокатишь меня на своём Чёрном Звере?  
Такасуги ухмыльнулся и мстительно двинул носком ботинка ему под дых. 

Настырность Гинтоки он явно недооценил. Весь день до обеда придурок не попадался ему на глаза, но когда Шинске забирался в кабину после обеда, неожиданно запрыгнул следом, тут же захлопывая за собой дверь.  
– Да ты охренел, – сказал Такасуги раздражённо. Гинтоки вместо ответа прижался вплотную горячим бедром, каким-то неведомым образом устраиваясь рядом. Такасуги хотел было сначала побить его головой о приборную панель, а затем пинком выкинуть подальше на травку, как заметил мигалку подъехавшего к объекту самосвала с асфальтобетонной смесью.  
– Сиди смирно, придурок, – прошипел он сквозь сжатые зубы. – Или, клянусь, я закатаю тебя в эту грёбаную стоянку.  
– Какой грозный, – выдохнул Гинтоки. Звук получился сладким и пошлым – Такасуги вдруг захотелось отсесть, чтобы перестать чувствовать жар от его тела, стойкий запах клубники и то, как от всего этого начинает подкатывать возбуждение.  
Чёрный Зверь на его энтузиазм к работе отозвался низким утробным рыком и крупной дрожью.  
– Вау, – сообщил Гинтоки. Такасуги, не выдержал, звонко хлопнул его по бедру и уже нормальным тоном попросил:  
– Не зуди.  
Краем глаза уловил удовлетворённую усмешку Гинтоки, а потом тот щекотно произнёс ему прямо на ухо:  
– Давай, возьми своего Зверя в руки.  
И Такасуги взял. И ещё, и ещё. И не почувствовал никаких угрызений совести, осознав, что правая ладонь всё чаще оказывается не на рычагах, а на чужом колене. Гинтоки, безо всякого стеснения оглаживающий его бедро с совершенно отстранённым лицом, тоже, само собой, ничего такого не испытывал.  
– Ну что, – расслабленно произнёс он, когда Зверь затих, останавливаясь. – До завтра?  
Такасуги позволил ему открыть дверь и пару секунд понаслаждаться свободой, прежде чем схватить за шкирку и, ухмыляясь, произнести:  
– О нет, Гинтоки, сегодня и только сегодня.


End file.
